


Alternative Treasures

by Devil_san



Series: The Treasure's Series [3]
Category: Bleach, One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Crossover, Devils, Dimension Travel, Language Barrier, Languages, Monsters, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Thousand Year Blood War Arc, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_san/pseuds/Devil_san
Summary: AU di AU.Ovvero, tutte le storie alternative, i "cosa se" e i "cosa ma" che sarebbero potuti succedere in The Treasure's Series se un evento, o anche un solo dettaglio fosse stato diverso.
Relationships: Gol D. Roger & Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo & Kurosaki Ichigo & Zangetsu, Kurosaki Ichigo & Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates, Revolutionary Army & Sabo (one Piece)
Series: The Treasure's Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/944472
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. AU 001 - I present my family to you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Trouble With Eastern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448468) by [teaandtumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr). 



> E dopo tanto tempo ritorno a scrivere anche per questa serie. Come si avvince dal titolo qui si racconterà di storie alternative, di cosa sé (what if?) e cosa ma (what but?) delle storie principali di The Treasure Series, di cosa avrebbe potuto succedere se certe cose fossero andate in maniera diversa, se i personaggi fossero stati diversi o semplicemente alcuni dettagli della storia c'erano o non c'erano.  
> In poche parole: Tutti i What if? che si possono pensare.  
>   
> PS: Alcune AU saranno ispirate ad altre storie in particolare ma visto che Ao3 non permette di indicare con precisione quali storie-AU sono state ispirate da quale SPECIFICA STORIA verranno tutte indicate qua sopra di seguito. Tuttavia nelle note di ogni AU specifica verranno indicate comunque da quale storia si ispirano.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU 1 - Ace & Ichigo & Shirohige Kaizokudan; Luogo: Moby Dick; Tempo: subito dopo che Ace si è unito alla ciurma di Barbabianca, Ichigo è di pessimo umore per la preoccupazione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non possiedo One Piece o Bleach

**AU 1**

**I present my family to you**

«E così,» una voce da incubo intonò da dietro i pirati spaventandoli lì dove erano seduti: «eccoti qui.»

Hiken no Ace, riconoscendo immediatamente la voce, sbiancò in meno di tre secondi netti.

Tutte le celebrazioni per la festa in onore del loro nuovo membro, e il resto dei Pirati di Picche, unitosi alla ciurma di Barbabianca si spensero come una fiammella contro un vento tumultuoso.

Tutti, da Shirohige e i comandanti al più infimo dei pirati presenti, si voltarono a guardare il nuovo venuto che in confronto a Shirohige, e metà dei comandanti, era un nano ma la sua sola presenza lo rendeva qualcosa di molto più grande e pericoloso, come un grosso predatore sul punto di balzare sulla preda terrorizzata.

Mentre Marco e Thacht, i due comandanti più vicini a Ace si tendevano pronti ad attaccare al minimo segno di minaccia da questo estraneo, Ace si girava molto lentamente e in maniera meccanica verso il nuovo venuto che era in piedi proprio dietro di lui come una nera figura di sciagura e dannazione e morte. Quando vide le vesti nere stile samurai, le due katane – una nodachi e una kodachi – sulla sua persona e soprattutto la maschera bianca a forma di teschio che indossava, sbiancò ancor di più se fosse possibile.

Lui era nei guai.

In guai grossi.

Grossissimi.

«Occhan…» Ace mormorò strozzato con puro e immacolato terrore.

Con le braccia incrociate la figura si protese più al suo livello, e mentre tutti gli altri si chiedevano se avessero davvero sentito il loro nuovo fratellino chiamare tale figura imponente davvero zio, le sue seguenti parole lasciò scioccati tutti i presenti.

«No occhan a me, ragazzo.» e sottolineò le sue parole colpendolo sulla fronte con un dito lasciandoci un bel segno rosso dolorante: «Tre mesi. Tre dannati mesi senza notizie e le prime che ricevo sono da tuo fratello dicendomi, per prima cosa tu che combatti per cinque giorni contro un Shichibukai giungendo al pareggio – tra l'altro, ottimo lavoro – poi mi dice che sei stato catturato dai pirati di Barbabianca perché, udite udite, la vecchia balena vuole che ti unisca alla sua ciurma come uno dei suoi figli!» e con ogni parola la sua voce si alzava sempre di più fino a quasi diventare un urlo e per sottolineare ogni parola lo colpiva con un dito sulla fronte sempre più velocemente a dimostrazione del suo dispiacere: «Ma tu, ovviamente, come il marmocchio testardo che sei, cosa fai? Dici di no! E come ciliegina sulla torta cosa decidi di fare!? Tenti di assassinare l'uomo più forte del mondo come se fosse un dannato passatempo! Ma lo sai che ho quasi avuto un aneurisma quando me l'ha detto! Ho seriamente temuto per la tua vita, marmocchio idiota!» gridò a pieni polmoni, prima di tentare di riprendere fiato.

Quando il suo respiro fu più calmo riprese con un tono ancora più mortale e il doppio tono della sua voce si approfondì facendo tremare un bel po' di pirati dalla paura: «E quando arrivo qui, cosa vedo? Tu che ridi e scherzi e ti ingozzi insieme a tutti gli altri pirati di Barbabianca come se non avessi una singola preoccupazione al mondo.» con un ultimo schiocco di dita contro la fronte lo fece volare facendolo atterrare ai piedi di Barbabianca, che vedendo uno dei suoi figli maltrattati finalmente si alzò e strinse la presa sulla sua nagitana con aria minacciosa.

Non importa chi diamine fosse lui per Ace, non avrebbe accettato che qualcuno maltrattasse in qualsiasi modo uno dei suoi figli.

Il nero figuro lo ignorò bellamente.

Camminando verso il giovane lentigginoso come se lo stesse braccando e senza che nessuno trovasse la forza per alzarsi e difendere il loro nuovo fratello (l'aura che stava emettendo l'uomo li teneva inchiodati lì dove erano seduti), gli ordinò in tono minaccioso e che prometteva dolore e sofferenza se non faceva come gli diceva: «Meglio che inizi a spiegare, Ace, altrimenti ti giuro che ti do una di quelle ripassate che ti farà sembrare una delle visite a sorpresa di vostro nonno come paradisiache in confronto a quello che ti farò.»

Strofinandosi la fronte per farsi passare il dolore (non che fosse di molto aiuto), Ace gridò in fretta: «Mi sono unito alla ciurma!»

Quello bloccò lo straniero con un piede per aria, dando l'impressione come se stesse guardando il loro fratellino come se fosse qualcosa di alieno: «Tu… ti sei unito alla ciurma?»

Ace annuì in fretta.

Inclinando la testa come se quello che vedesse davanti a sé fosse qualcosa di completamente inconcepibile, chiese, esitante: «Tu… stai chiamando la vecchia cariatide di tua spontanea volontà Oyaji?» domandò, giusto per esserne sicuro: «Tu?»

«Sì.»

E a questa pura, semplice e senza esitazioni risposta il nuovo venuto si lasciò cadere davanti a Ace sedendosi a gambe incrociate, non una singola nota di rabbia più presente nei suoi movimenti.

L'aura oppressiva che fino a quel momento aveva avvolto l'intera nave si sollevò, permettendo a tutti di respirare più facilmente.

Tutti sospirarono di sollievo. Sembrava che il disastro fosse stato evitato.

Anche Shirohige si lasciò cadere sulla sua sedia, e tra le proteste delle sue infermiere, prese un lungo sorso dalla sua brocca di sakè e guardò con nuovo interesse il suo più giovane dei suoi figli e il nuovo arrivato che fissava Ace con calma ora che la sua preoccupazione iniziale era stata messa a riposo.

«Racconta.» ordinò, anche se dal tono era ovvio che era più una richiesta che nient'altro.

«Solo se ti togli la tua maschera, occhan.» brontolò Ace, guardandolo scontento: «Stai innervosendo tutti. Anche me.»

L'uomo non disse niente, ma fece come gli aveva chiesto e per lo stupore generale la bianca maschera demoniaca si dissolse in scintille nere di pura energia, come se la maschera che ne copriva prima i tratti giovani del viso non fosse mai esistita.

Due occhi color cioccolato lo guardarono pazienti, e con più calma e un tono più normale, ripeté la sua richiesta: «Racconta.»

E Ace non perse tempo a farlo.

E con il loro nuovo fratellino che raccontava al nuovo arrivato tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi mesi, tutti i pirati orecchiarono la conversazione senza neanche provare a fingere di non farlo, anzi, alcuni comandanti come Marco e Thatch si sedettero accanto a Ace mentre raccontava i mesi scorsi dal suo punto di vista.

Iniziò con _ti ho già raccontato del mio incontro con Shanks, giusto?_ e mentre tutti gli altri si chiedevano come e perché avesse incontrato Akagami e lo sconosciuto – che doveva essere qualcuno di davvero importante per lui visto come si comportava – annuiva con un _sì, me l'hai raccontato così come della sbornia colossale che hai sofferto il giorno dopo,_ Ace iniziò partendo dal suo incontro con Jimbei, andando in grandi dettagli sullo scontro, per poi passare al breve scontro in cui era stato preso contro la sua volontà – a quel tempo – dai Barbabianche e per raccontare poi, con suo grande imbarazzo, tutti i suoi cento e oltre tentativi di assassinio contro Shirohige.

Con un grugnito sofferente l'uomo dai luminosi capelli arancioni non ci aveva messo molto a nascondersi il viso tra le mani in una estrema manifestazione di estrema sofferente esasperazione per il comportamento di Ace, come se non fosse per nulla sorpreso da quello che aveva fatto.

Anzi, come se in un certo senso, se lo aspettasse.

E quando finalmente raccontò che cosa lo aveva convinto a unirsi alla ciurma Ace era stato immediatamente spazzato in un abbraccio da quell'uomo che poco prima gli aveva gridato contro e colpito a ripetizione continua sulla fronte a causa della preoccupazione che gli aveva causato e ora invece lo teneva contro di sé come se fosse un tesoro da proteggere contro tutta la cattiveria nel mondo.

«Sono felice per te.» gli disse all'orecchio per poi lasciarlo andare ma tenendo una mano sulla sua spalla: «Anche se non mi aspettavo quando sono partito che tutto questo sarebbe finito con te che finivi per accettare qualcuno come tuo padre visto che quando mi avete 'adottato' come vostro zio era solo perché vi stava antipatica la parola _papà_.» commentò con una risata battendogli la mano sulla spalla.

E poi, più veloce della luce, la sua espressione mutò in una irritata e gli diede un altro colpetto di dito sulla fronte facendolo crollare sul ponte della nave con un guaito di dolore.

«Comunque, la prossima volta, avvertimi prima. Altrimenti finirò per morire di preoccupazione a causa di voi tre.» lo rimproverò con tono duro.

Risollevandosi e massaggiandosi il livido sulla fronte Ace mugugnò un sofferente: «D'accordo, occhan.»

E con un cenno della testa in accettazione , i due caddero in un comodo silenzio, che non durò a lungo quando l'uomo vide che il ragazzo non faceva altro che massaggiarsi la fronte.

Con un sospiro gli spostò la sua mano dalla fronte e con un: «Lascia fare a me.» posò la sua mano sulla sua fronte che brillò di un leggero alone verde.

Quando la tolse il livido non c'era più e Ace gli sorrise grato: «Grazie, occhan.»

«Prego, moccioso.»

«Ehi, Ace.» lo chiamò Thatch battendogli una mano sulla spalla: «Va bene tutto occhan qui e occhan là, ma non ci hai ancora presentato tuo _zio_.» finì mettendo enfasi sull'ultima parola visto che nessuno di loro aveva mai sentito il ragazzo di fuoco dire niente sull'avere un nonno, dei fratelli o anche semplicemente uno zio, che stava davanti a loro come se fosse normale starsene seduto sul ponte della nave dell'uomo più forte del mondo e per niente spaventato da detto uomo.

Però, per essere giusti, fino all'altro giorno Ace non era ancora diventato loro fratello quindi non è che ci fosse da sorprendersi che non avesse raccontato a nessuno di loro del suo passato o della famiglia che poteva avere da qualche parte in questi vasti e sconfinati mari.

«Oh, non l'ho fatto?» chiese imbarazzato massaggiandosi lo scalpo.

Quando tutti scossero la testa, in _no, non l'hai fatto,_ Ace si alzò in piedi e gesticolando verso lo sconosciuto, che si alzò in piedi così che tutti potessero vederlo, lo presentò con un sorriso: «Tutti questo è mio zio Kurosaki Ichigo. Occhan, questa è la mia ciurma e nuova acquisita famiglia, i pirati di Barbabianca.»

«Piacere,» li salutò con un leggero inchino: «e grazie a tutti per esservi presi cura del mio nipotino.»

E mentre tutti rispondevano con vari _prego – non c'è di che – non c'è davvero nulla di cui devi ringraziare,_ Ace si voltò verso Shirohige e con un sorriso ancora più grande proclamò con immenso orgoglio: «E Occhan, questo è il mio Oyaji, Shirohige!»

I due si guardarono per un attimo, impassibili, prima che due sorrisetti gemelli fiorissero sulle loro facce.

«Edward Newgate, detto Shirohige, vedo che la vecchiaia non ha indebolito il tuo spirito.»

«Si può dire lo stesso di te, Shinigami no Ichigo.»

Silenzio.

« _COOOOOOOSAAA!_?» esplosero quasi tutti i presenti a sentire chi fosse.

Alle facce scioccate dei suoi figli Barbabianca rise di gusto.

«Gurarararararararara!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E vi saluto.  
> Alla prossima.  
> Dark Devil-san
> 
> PS: Questa storia la troverete anche su EFP Fanfiction e Fanfiction.net


	2. AU 002 - A Deal With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU 2 - Sabo & Ichigo, più Ace e Luffy; Luogo: in uno dei quattro Blues; Tempo: poco tempo dopo in cui Ichigo è stato adottato come zio dagli ASL; Una discussione sulla vera natura dei D. e cosa comporta fare un patto con loro.

**A U 2**

**A Deal With The Devil**

"Sei stato molto fortunato Sabo, lo sai? Se quel giorno io non mi fossi presentato in quel momento e non avessi fermato tuo padre dal riportarti in quella gabbia di famiglia, ora tu saresti in guai seri."

Sabo inclinò la testa, confuso "Io… non capisco?"

Il loro Occhan di nuova acquisizione sospirò stanco, e indicò con un cenno della testa verso i suoi due fratelli addormentati in una pila accanto al falò "Tu hai fatto un giuramento di fratellanza con loro due." Affermò Ichigo e Sabo annuì, non sicuro di dove volesse andare a parare "Ma quel giorno non avete soltanto giurato di essere fratelli, vero? Avete giurato anche qualcos'altro… dico bene?"

Sabo annuì, non ancora certo a cosa stesse implicando.

"E scommetto che l'altra parte del patto che avete fatto quel giorno in cui siete diventati fratelli è in completa contradizione con quello che stavi per fare quando ti stavi per consegnare a tuo padre."

Sabo lo guardò spiazzato. Come diamine faceva Occhan a sapere di tutti gli aspetti del loro patto? Lui mica c'era quel giorno. Lo avevano incontrato solo settimane più tardi!

"Lo sai che stavi per beccarti una brutta maledizione addosso?"

"Io… _cosa?_ "

Indicando col dito verso i due mori, spiegò "Quei due sono dei D. Nessuno stringe un patto con un D. senza un qualche tipo di conseguenza. Soprattutto se non si mantiene la parola data."

Guardandolo solennemente negli occhi gli disse "Se si è fortunati, ci si becca una maledizione. Nei casi peggiori, si muore."

Sabo boccheggiò "Co-co-come sarebbe a dire morte! O-o-o-o-o maledizione!?"

Ichigo inclinò la testa, e lo guardò come se lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta "Tu non hai la minima idea di cosa sto parlando, vero?"

Sabo scosse negativamente la testa, freneticamente.

Ichigo sospirò nuovamente, ma questo era un sospiro stanco, in cui la persona che ha sospirato sente su di sé tutti gli anni che si porta addosso.

"Lo sai come vengono anche chiamati le persone che portano la D. nel nome?"

Sabo scosse nuovamente negativamente la testa, però con più lentezza questa volta.

"Diavoli. Vengono chiamati anche Diavoli."

"Diavoli?" chiese confuso ed incerto il biondo "Perché Diavoli?"

"Perché un patto con loro è vincolante. E porta con sé sempre delle conseguenze. Sia buone, che cattive." Guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato chiese con tono divertito "Perché credi che esiste il detto ' _fare un patto col diavolo_ ' ?"

Sabo lo guardò a bocca spalancata, prima di bofonchiare "E' per questo che esiste quel modo di dire?"

Ichigo fece spallucce "Che vuoi farci, tradizioni popolari vecchie di secoli." Commentò prima di incrociare le braccia e prendere un tono più serio "Ma non siamo qui per discutere sullo sviluppo delle lingue nei secoli, ma del perché i D. vengono chiamati Diavoli e cosa comporta."

Indicando verso gli altri due suoi nipotini di nuova acquisizione dichiarò "Sinceramente trovo che chiamarli Diavoli sia inesatto. Se proprio si volesse usare un termine più adatto, penso che Mostro sia la parola che più si avvicina a descrivere la loro vera natura."

Sabo si voltò a guardarlo con occhi ardenti di giusta indignazione, prima di ribattere con un animato "I miei fratelli non sono dei mostri!"

Ichigo gli lanciò un occhiata indifferente prima di tornare a puntare i suoi occhi sui due mori "Non era inteso in maniera offensiva. E' solo l'aggettivo che più si avvicina a quello che davvero sono." E si girò a guardarlo con occhio saccente "Perché non penso che tu non abbia notato che quando Luffy sbadiglia si ha come l'impressione che un Abisso si sia appena spalancato, o che se lo guardi negli occhi troppo a lungo si ha come l'impressione che ti stia guardando dentro l'anima? O che dire di Ace, che è sfuggente come i sogni, che quando ride la sua risata sa di Libertà, e che quando piange le sue lacrime riflettono i dolori del mondo?" appoggiandosi contro il tronco dell'albero aggiunse "E che dire di Garp? Che con le sue mille ali e mille occhi è l'incarnazione della Giustizia?"

Sabo si impietrì, incapace di confutare le parole del suo nuovo zio. Perché tutto quello che aveva detto, era vero. Dopo tutto questo tempo, non poteva negare di non aver notato tutti questi snervanti dettagli sulla sua famiglia adottiva, e per quanto cercasse di trovare una spiegazione logica in tutto questo, ancora oggi, non l'aveva ancora trovata.

Sconfitto e con voce sottile, chiese "Che cosa sono?"

"Te l'ho detto: Mostri. Gli stessi mostri che popolano le fiabe della gente. Loro sono le incarnazioni di idee e concetti, il cui vero aspetto è nascosto dietro quello che viene comunemente chiamato Velo." Scrollando le spalle commentò "Sinceramente i D. non sono poi così diversi dai normali umani. Loro hanno solo… qualcosa in più."

E guardandolo di sottecchi aggiunse "E che grazie al tipo di patto che hai fatto con quei due ora quel qualcosa in più lo possiedi anche tu."

Sabo, per l'ennesima volta quella sera, lo guardò senza capire "Io…cosa?"

Guardandolo con aria divertita, indicò col dito verso una vecchia cicatrice che il biondo si era rimarginata da poco "Non hai notato che da quando sei diventato loro fratello, tutte le tue cicatrici hanno un colore metallico?"

"Che cosa!?" esclamò Sabo tirandosi giù le maniche per controllare se quello che gli aveva appena detto Occhan fosse vero. Con suo grande sgomento, sotto la luce del fuoco, le sue cicatrici rilucevano del colore dell'oro, dell'argento e di tutti gli altri metalli preziosi.

E mentre Sabo boccheggiava come un pesce fuor d'acqua alla nuova scoperta, Ichigo commentò "Penso che tu possa essere considerato la personificazione del concetto di Tesoro. E visto che nell'immaginario comune i Tesori sono composti da oro, argento, gemme preziose e simili…"

"…il mio aspetto rifletterà tale concezione." Concluse a voce bassa Sabo.

Ichigo annuì.

Un silenzio pesante scese su di loro, un silenzio in cui il biondo rimuginava sulle implicazioni di tali nuove informazioni. Erano passati diversi minuti prima che, a capo chino, Sabo chiedesse "Tale trasformazione cambierà anche chi sono?"

"No." Fu la risposta decisa di Ichigo, facendolo sospirare di sollievo "Non importa che mutazione il tuo aspetto prenderà nel tempo, nel cuore rimarrai sempre lo stesso."

Girandosi a guardare i suoi fratelli, che non si erano svegliati per un attimo nonostante i suoi schiamazzi sorpresi durante la chiacchierata tra lui e il loro novello zio, chiese "Perché non mi hanno detto le implicazioni dietro al patto?"

Sabo non lo vide, ma poteva percepire Ichigo che scrollava le spalle "Sono dei D. Queste cose per loro sono naturali, naturali come lo è respirare. Per loro, tutto questo, semplicemente è. Non è niente di strano, o particolare o eccezionale. Solamente è."

Roteando gli occhi, brontolò "E' così intrinseco nel loro essere, che più spesso che no si dimenticano che gli altri non hanno tale istintiva conoscenza e quindi si dimenticano di spiegare tutte le conseguenze che comporta nel fare un patto con loro."

Incurioso da tale commento, Sabo si voltò a guardarlo. Sembrava quasi una conclusione nata dall'esperienza "Occhan… com'è che sai così tanto sui Patti con i D.?"

Ichigo fece un cenno con la testa verso i due mori "Grazie ai genitori di Ace. Avevo fatto un giuramento a sua madre che si contradiceva con un altro che avevo fatto precedentemente a suo padre e… diciamo che c'è voluto un po' per districarci con la matassa ingarbugliata dei vincoli che avevo fatto con le promesse impulsive che avevo fatto in momenti diversi e… lo ammetto, non è stato il quarto d'ora più bello della mia vita." Massaggiandosi la fronte col pollice ammise "Alla fine l'ingarbuglio che avevo inconsapevolmente creato lo abbiamo risolto, cambiando alcuni termini della mia ultima promessa con il benestare di Rogue, ma ti assicuro che neanche il mio essere morto mi avrebbe salvato dalle conseguenze del non riuscire a mantenere le promesse che avevo fatto."

Guardandolo solennemente affermò "E da questo ho imparato che bisogna fare grande attenzione a come si fraseggia una promessa quando la si fa ad un D. Perché si rischia di finire ingarbugliati dentro a una tela di promesse da cui non possiamo più disintrecciarci, con amare conseguenze per tutti."

E agitandogli l'indice contro con un che, che sapeva di rimprovero gli chiese "Quindi adesso capisci cosa intendevo prima quando ho detto che sei stato fortunato?"

Sabo annuì lentamente con la testa, assorbendo da tale storia la lezione che Occhan stava cercando di impartirgli. Che quando si fa un Patto con un D., di fare sempre attenzione, poiché ci saranno sempre delle conseguenze. Sia belle, che brutte.

Occhan annuì soddisfatto, e mettendosi comodo contro il tronco dell'albero, sbadigliò sonnolento.

"Bene. Allora penso proprio che sia ora di andare a nanna." Chiudendo gli occhi aggiunse "E se hai ancora delle domande, ne riparliamo domani mattina." E con questo, si addormentò.

O almeno, se non lo era, ne faceva una perfetta imitazione.

Ma il biondo capì l'antifona; che per stanotte, il discorso era chiuso.

Sabo arrancò a gattoni dove i suoi due fratelli si erano aggrovigliati mentre dormivano e si infilò tra di loro.

Per chi sa quanto tempo, rimase sveglio a rimuginare sulle nuove informazioni che il loro Occhan gli aveva dato quella notte, ma quando si sentì avvolgere nell'abbraccio dei suoi due fratelli giurati, la sua irrequietezza si calmò.

E in pochi minuti, si addormentò avvolto dal calore della sua famiglia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...e andiamo con una seconda AU. Questa in cui i D. sono tutti umani ma con caratteristiche sovrannaturali. E sono chiamati Diavoli anche se sono più simili a personificazioni di concetti e idee, che mostri o diavoli o simili.
> 
> ...il motivo per cui a Sabo gli ho dato l'appellativo di Tesoro è perché Luffy e Ace considerano la famiglia composta in particolare da loro tre, come il più grande Tesoro che potessero mai avere dalla Vita; e così... visto che lui era l'unico normale dei tre, ne è diventato il riflesso delle loro concezioni.
> 
> ...l'ispirazione di questa AU è nata da tutte quelle storie di One Piece in cui vengono proposte idee simili, sia quelle in cui sono sol possedere caratteristiche innaturali, o anche altri personaggi.
> 
> E detto questo vi saluto.


	3. AU 003 - Tower Of Babel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU 3  
> Personaggi: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rogers Pirates, ASL Brothers, e molti altri  
> Tempo: Momenti vari nell'arco di 25 anni circa  
> Luogo: Svariati tra navi, mari e isole  
> Trama: Come sarebbe il mondo di One Piece se tutti, nei vari Blues, parlassero lingue diverse e tutti fossero bilingue?  
> E come si inserirebbe Ichigo, accidentale viaggiatore interdimensionale, in tutto questo?

**AU 3**

**Tower Of Babel**

«Ehi, Ichigo? Ma com'è che anche se ti parliamo in tre lingue diverse, e contemporaneamente, tu ci capisci lo stesso?»

Ichigo alzò la testa sorpreso dal suo pasto, i suoi occhi che scandagliarono l'intera ciurma e ospiti per poi posarsi su Shanks che aveva fatto la domanda che un po' tutti, da qualche tempo, si stavano facendo.

«Lo faccio?»

«Sì.»

Al suo sguardo ancora confuso, Rayleigh spiegò: «Fin dal primo giorno infatti. Non importa se ti parliamo in Linian, Eastern, Southian, Northian, Western o in uno dei tanti dialetti sparsi per i sette mari. Tu capisci sempre anche il più oscuro e sconosciuto dei dialetti anche se tu non l'hai mai sentito prima. Senza contare che li puoi parlare perfettamente anche al primo tentativo.»

«Oh… non l'avevo notato.» rispose Ichigo colpito: «E' così naturale per me capire tutti ed essere capito da tutti in cambio che oramai non ci faccio più caso.» puntando i suoi occhi su Shanks rispose alla sua domanda: «E il motivo per cui capisco tutti e tutti mi capiscono è perché sono uno Shinigami.»

Ai loro sguardi confusi, roteò gli occhi e riprese a mangiare mentre spiegava: «Sono morto, no? E quindi sono diventato uno Shinigami e tutte le anime dei morti non importa da dove vengono possono capirsi tra di loro, non importa che linguaggio usano perché tra le anime non esiste una cosa come la barriera linguistica. E quindi anche se io non dovessi sapere la lingua nativa la persona a cui mi sto rivolgendo mi capirebbe, così come avviene il contrario, senza contare che questo mi permette di apprendere nuovi linguaggi molto velocemente.»

«Oh…» fecero molti di loro, guardandosi tra di loro in comprensione e poi di nuovo a Ichigo con stupore e un tocco di ammirazione.

Ma la reazione che mise una pietra sopra a questa stranezza del loro nuovo membro, per una che deve essere accettata così come senza darci più pensiero fu la reazione del loro capitano: «Uhahahahahahah!» rise Roger da capotavola: «Uno davvero interessante si è unito a noi, non trovi Rayleigh!?»

E la questione finì lì.

* * *

Ichigo aveva una gran voglia di strapparsi i capelli.

O tirare il collo delle tre pesti che fissavano il terreno mortificati.

Questa era già la quarta volta che i suoi tre appena diventati nipoti si erano messi nei guai dicendo la cosa sbagliata al momento sbagliato e dovuto semplicemente alla barriera linguistica che divideva i vari mari tra di loro (senza contare i vari dialetti in ogni isola).

Questa volta era stato solo un criminale di bassa lega che avevano fatto arrabbiare ma chissà cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se non fosse intervenuto.

Questo non poteva andare avanti. Non importa che i suoi nipoti sapevano Eastern e stavano, lentamente e testardamente, imparando Linian da lui, se quei tre volevano continuare ad accompagnarlo nei Blues doveva risolvere il problema linguaggio prima che le loro linguacce li mettesse in guai da cui non poteva tirarli fuori.

E così, Ichigo, perché non voleva più rischiare tragiche fini per i suoi nuovi appena adottati nipoti dovuta alla loro stessa stupidità e ignoranza, passò i prossimi mesi a scervellarsi il cervello per creare un kido adatto perché i suoi nipotini carini, a cui metà del tempo non voleva far altro che tirare il collo per tutte le volte che la sua pressione sanguigna andava alle stelle per ogni volta che si mettevano nei guai, potessero capire e imparare e farsi comprendere dagli altri non importa in che lingua parlassero.

Un po' come lui.

Nove mesi dopo (ovvero 'un parto' come si divertì a commentare Shiro alla fine di tutto), dopo diverse esplosioni, imprecazioni e irritazioni, Ichigo creò il kido perfetto.

(Il riuscire ad applicarlo alle tre piccole pesti fu un altro parto in sé, come silenziosamente giudicò Ossan. Fare in modo che stessero fermi fino alla fine dell'applicazione delle matrici del kido sulla loro gola, dietro le loro orecchie e sui loro occhi fu una faticaccia in sé. Moltiplicata per tre. Ichigo era solo dannatamente felice che dopo questo i loro problemi si sarebbero risolti, …per lo più).

* * *

La bizzarria di Ace di comprendere e parlare qualsiasi lingua fu per lungo tempo trascurata e lasciata a se stessa.

Semplicemente molti aveva assunto che da solo o qualcuno gli aveva insegnato tutte e cinque le lingue principali parlate tra i Blues e la Grand Line e lasciato a quello.

Certo, quando finivano in un isola in cui il dialetto locale era quello usato principalmente che il Eastern prima o il Linian poi, questa stranezza si faceva sentire – particolarmente quando gli abitanti lo capivano come se fosse un locale – ma la curiosità aveva vita corta e non appena si tornava sul vascello tutti se ne erano già dimenticati.

Tutti semplicemente finivano per assumere che Ace amava imparare nuove lingue e lasciavano le cose come stavano.

Questo cambiò non molto tempo dopo che Ace e i Pirati di Picche si unirono definitivamente ai Barbabianca.

Tutto iniziò piuttosto innocentemente, con Ace che poteva tranquillamente comprendere chiunque incontrassero, non importa se Barbabianca o Marco o i membri della ciurma che erano appassionati linguisti avevano difficoltà a comprendere persone e popoli che non avevano ancora incontrato nei loro viaggi e che per un motivo o per un altro non conoscevano l'universale Linian; se c'erano problemi di comunicazione ben presto Ace diventò indispensabile come loro traduttore universale.

Ma questo scatenò la curiosità della ciurma, soprattutto dopo un memorabile incontro con una tribù di un isola sperduta che parlava solo un oscura lingua locale e che nessuno avevano mai sentito o letto prima e Ace, anche se – alle loro orecchie – stava parlando semplice Linian, gli isolani lo comprendevano come se fosse nato e cresciuto tra di loro.

E così, la sera dopo, durante la festa – di cui nessuno era più sicuro per cosa fosse – Satch, aiutato da tutta la birra forte che aveva bevuto durante la sera, fece la domanda che tutti da un po' si stavano facendo: «Ace, ma com'è che tutti ti possono capire? E tu capirli in cambio?»

Ace smise di cantare, in quello che i più attenti della ciurma avevano notato non era una lingua che avevano mai sentito prima ma che comprendevano comunque le parole, e ad avere l'intera attenzione della ciurma puntata su di lui, il giovane si sentì un po' come una bestia in trappola.

«Non sarà mica un segreto?» chiese Haruta, occhi scintillanti al solo pensiero.

A quello Ace sbottò: «No! Non è un segreto! Non davvero! È solo che ce l'ho da così tanti anni che mi dimentico di averlo!» con la faccia tutta rossa e massaggiandosi il collo inconsciamente.

A quello tutti lo guardarono perplessi.

«Avere cosa?» chiese Marco, che lo fissava interessato, in particolare la gola in cui aveva notato, fin dal primo giorno, quello che sembrava una normale voglia ma che era troppo complessa ed articolata per essere un semplice nevo. Le poche volte che aveva avuto la possibilità di osservarlo da vicino gli era sembrato che le macchie non fossero semplici nevi ma simboli.

Schiarandosi la gola Ace indicò e disse, in quello che tutti non poterono fare a meno di notare fosse un altra lingua ancora ma che innaturalmente tutti nelle vicinanze compresero perfettamente lo stesso: «Questo,» e si toccò la gola: «questo e quest'altro.» disse toccandosi dietro le orecchie e al lato degli occhi.

E mentre indicava videro le voglie scurirsi per un attimo, come se fossero tatuaggi, dei simboli neri comparire sulle parti del corpo indicate, per poi ritornare del loro solito colore, non appena le dita si staccarono dalla pelle.

«Cosa sono? Sembravano quasi dei tatuaggi…» chiese e notò Deuce, il suo ex primo ufficiale, seduto affianco a lui, mentre esaminava da vicino i punti indicati, ma i segni erano tornati ad essere del colore di semplici voglie.

«. Sono le ancore della matrice del Kido – o incantesimo per metterla in maniera semplice – che Occhan ha creato per me e i miei fratelli perché non avessimo più problemi a capire e a farci capire dalle persone. E anche dopo che abbiamo imparato le cinque lingue principali ce li ha lasciati lo stesso perché comunque erano dannatamente comodi e almeno non saremmo morti, e cito _"in maniera stupida perché non capite quel che vi dicono visto che dopo che salperete io non sarò più lì a farvi da traduttore universale"_.»

Tutti lo fissarono stupiti e affascinati.

Non avevano mai sentito niente del genere prima.

«E' per caso un utilizzatore di Akuma no Mi?» chiese qualcuno tra la folla.

«No, niente del genere. E poi Occhan ha giurato di non mangiare mai uno. Non gli interessano, dice che sarebbero solo un fastidio per lui a lungo termine.» senza contare che come loro zio aveva spiegato a loro col tempo, Ichigo non era neppure sicuro che effetto potrebbe avere su di lui il mangiarne uno. E poi, aveva borbottato tra se, non voleva scoprire cosa sarebbe potuto succedere al continuum spazio temporale o roba simile quando fosse tornato a casa e poi fosse morto.

Non che aveva intenzione di rivelarlo alla sua nuova famiglia, per quanto amasse essere parte di loro non era il suo segreto da dire. Senza contare che certi segreti, come dicevano sempre suo zio, era meglio che rimanessero così, segreti.

«E come funzionano?» chiese Haruta affascinato.

«Come ho detto prima, il loro scopo principale è che io possa sempre capire e farmi capire dagli altri. Inoltre mi aiutano a imparare più velocemente una lingua, infatti in pochi giorni finisco per non aver più bisogno di utilizzarlo, e posso parlare la lingua decentemente senza aiuto. Invece per lo scritto è un po' più complicato. Se riesco ad associare il parlato alla parola scritta posso velocizzare i tempi di apprendimento di molto se no, è tutto un lavoro in salita. Questo vale anche per il linguaggio dei segni e simili. E non sempre sono cosciente che li sto usando, in particolare quello della gola, che si attiva o a volontà mia o se sono troppo emozionale, mentre quello alle orecchie è permanentemente attivo, e quello agli occhi si attiva solo con certe specifiche condizioni.»

«E' incredibilmente utile.» commentò Marco, pensando quante volte si era ritrovato bloccato in una conversazione, particolarmente quando era giovane, e avrebbe voluto avere qualcosa di simile per velocizzare il tutto.

«E pensi che se richiesto tuo zio sarebbe disposto ad applicarlo a qualcun altro?» chiese Haruta, interessato.

«No.» fu la risposta pronta di Ace, che non ebbe neppure bisogno di pensarci un attimo, completamente certo: «Non credo. E neanche la prospettiva che lo paghiate gli farebbe dire sì.»

«Come puoi esserne sicuro?» chiese Marco.

«A Occhan sono poche le cose che interessano e ancora meno sono le cose che è interessato a proteggere. Tutto il resto può anche andare a bruciare, particolarmente il Governo Mondiale.»

A quella particolare e inattesa risposta un bel po' di gente era rimasta a bocca aperta. Quello era profondamente cinico.

E mostrava un profondo rancore contro il Governo. Veniva da chiedersi cosa gli avevano fatto.

Ci vollero alcuni minuti prima che le persone ritrovassero la voce, e fu loro padre Shirohige a spezzarlo: «La domanda veramente da chiedersi è qual è la storia dietro il motivo per cui abbia creato qualcosa di così complicato per te e i tuoi fratelli?»

Agli sguardi curiosi della sua ciurma, Ace si schiarì la gola imbarazzato e iniziò a raccontare: «Be', ecco, tutto inizio quando…»

* * *

La particolare ma estremamente utile abilità di Sabo di poter capire e di poter essere capito in cambio da chiunque incontrasse, non importa quanto oscura e strana fosse la sua lingua d'origine, venne ben presto una abilità estremamente apprezzata e utilizzata con grande efficacia all'interno dell'Armata Rivoluzionaria.

Ogni volta che c'era un regno o una tirannia in qualche mare lontano che aveva una qualche lingua incomprensibile e non c'era nessuno che conosceva l'idioma ci si mandava Sabo e i suoi partner di turno.

Ovviamente non ci volle molto perché la curiosità delle persone le spingesse a fare la fatidica domanda: «Sabo, ma com'è che tutti ti possono capire e tu capirli in cambio?»

Ma Sabo, come la piccola peste che era, sorrideva misteriosamente e basta prima di fare finta di non aver sentito e tornare alla missione o rapporto che al momento stava studiando; ma peggio ancora era se tale domanda veniva fatta durante i pasti era anche peggio perché rispondeva con cose del tipo: «Perché le divinità dell'oltretomba sono state generose con me e mi hanno svelato i segreti dietro le parole.» o: «Lo psicopompo si è stufato dei miei versi incomprensibili e mi ha fatto dono della parola.» e così via.

Era infuriante.

Talmente tanto che le lamentele giunsero fino alle orecchie del loro amato capo e Dragon finì per chiamarlo nel suo ufficio per mettere fino a questo mistero. Sabo rimase nel suo ufficio per un ora abbondante, mentre diversi rivoluzionari erano rimasti fuori dalla porta nella speranza di cogliere una qualche parola per aiutarli a svelare il mistero ma non ebbero fortuna.

Quando Sabo uscì dall'ufficio, lo assaltarono di domande, curiosi di sapere se avesse rivelato il suo segreto a Dragon e se lo avesse fatto, se gli avesse ordinato di smetterla di lasciarli in sospeso in questo modo, ma Sabo solo sorrise e rispose: «Dragon sa, ma anche lui sa meglio che andare a punzecchiare gli dei della morte e i loro segreti.»

E detto questo, se ne andò via fischiettando il Sakè di Binks, lasciando i suoi colleghi con un pugno di mosche.

Il suo segreto rimase solo tra sé e il loro beneamato capo, perché anche Dragon sa che è meglio evitare di infastidire Shinigami no Ichigo, e alcuni dei suoi sottoposti possono essere troppo insistenti sulle cose meno opportune.

Meglio evitare la conseguente ospedalizzazione dei suoi sottoposti dovuti a un infastidito Shinigami.

* * *

Il fatto che Luffy possa _capire e parlare_ ogni _lingua e dialetto_ venne un po' come una sorpresa per ogni nuovo membro, che durante le loro avventure, si univa alla ciurma.

Soprattutto perché, tutti erano convinti (e con buona ragione) che Luffy fosse un po' troppo ottuso per riuscire a imparare così tante lingue, perché avrebbero potuto capire se Luffy sapeva Eastern e Linian – visto che voleva diventare il Re dei Pirati – e qualcuno (indubbiamente qualcuno lo aveva aiutato a imparare, quello non era stato nemmeno messo in discussione, la sua capacità di attenzione era così minuscola che c'era bisogno di qualcuno che lo aiutasse a rimanere concentrato sulle più piccole delle cose se non si voleva che la sua mente volasse per altri lidi che coinvolgevano carne, avventure e tutto quello che può passare in una testa baccata come la sua) gli aveva insegnato, ma questo non spiega come lui sappia anche Western, Southian e Northian.

Senza contare ogni singolo dialetto conosciuto e _sconosciuto di ogni singolo mare_.

Ma la domanda che tutti avevano sulla punta della lingua, e che nessuno aveva mai trovato il coraggio di chiedere o semplicemente per un motivo o per un altro non era mai stata risposta (in genere per via del tempismo o causa forze maggiori) fu solo risposta dopo i due anni di sabatico che la ciurma si prese dopo Sabaody e tutto quello che era successo a Marinford con l'incontro del famigerato zio di Luffy, ovvero Kurosaki Ichigo detto lo Shinigami.

E dopo averlo incontrato, finalmente si spiegavano tante cose strane sul loro capitano.

Ma davvero tante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, lo so, è da un pezzo che non pubblico niente, ma sapete com'è, la vita ti sorprende quando meno te lo aspetti e io mi sono ritrovata così impegnata subito dopo che ho pubblicato l'ultima storia che non ho quasi avuto il tempo di scrivere niente.
> 
> Comunque, la Storia da cui ho tratto ispirazione per questa AU è: The Trouble With Eastern; che troverete su Ao3, nella sezione di One Piece. Bellissima storia, e devo dire un idea interessante.
> 
> Comunque, per ora è tutto e ci vediamo alla prossima.
> 
> Sayonara
> 
> Devil-san


End file.
